totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Twarzą w twarz z nowymi zespołami
center|650px Amazonia. To właśnie tutaj uczestnicy spędzają swoje wakacje, aby udowodnić, kto wygra drugi program Charismatic Survival. Jak na razie wstała tylko Megan, reszta jeszcze śpi. Megan: 'Witajcie widzowie! <3 ''Posłała całuska do kamery. 'Megan: '''OMG... prowadzę ten program... ''Otrząsła się ze snu. 'Megan: '''W poprzednim odcinku mieliśmy zaszczyt powitać 17 różnych osób, które są gotowe na wszystko, żeby walczyć o główną nagrodę! Niestety już w pierwszym odcinku wyleciał Eliot, który zapowiadał się naprawdę sexy! Zostaje ich 16, jakie zostaną utworzone drużyny? Co czeka uczestników? Dowiedzcie się tego oglądając Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival II! ''Zaciemnienie ekranu. Kwatera Zwycięzców Poranek. Cała trójka, czyli Chloe, Nathaniel i Isabella budzą się wypoczęci i zadowoleni. 'Isabella: '''W życiu lepiej bym nie przespała :) '''Chloe: '''Ja też, szkoda tylko że na dzień. '''Isabella: '''Oj tam, co byście powiedzieli na sojusz? xD '''Chloe: '''Stara, nie chcę cię urazić, ale jesteśmy tu raz na odcinek... ''Isabella przewraca oczami. 'Isabella: '''O to już się nie martw. Zależy o tym po wyzwaniu. ''Chloe też przewróciła oczami. '(Chloe - PZ): '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie w programie tych tandet... to znaczy antagonistów. Nienawidzę ich! ''Nathaniel poszedł tylko popatrzeć na widoki z balkonu, Isabella dołączyła się do niego. 'Isabella: '''Gotowy na wybieranie do drużyn? :p '''Nathaniel: '''Nie wiem w zasadzie. ''Patrzy zarumieniony na dziewczynę. '(Nathaniel - PZ): '''Kurczę, jestem tu prawie dzień, a podoba mi się Isabella... ona pewnie nie czuje tego samego, duh :| '''Isabella: '''Co się tak patrzysz? '''Nathaniel: '''A co, nie można? '''Isabella: '''Tylko tak się zapytałam, nie musisz już się denerwować. xDD '''Nathaniel: '''Spoko. xDD ''Zaczęli się śmiać ze wszystkiego i rozmawiać na inny temat. 'Isabella: '''Kogo lubiliście najbardziej w Charismatic Survival I? Ja uwielbiam Ruth! '''Nathaniel: '''Mi tam Brick i Courtney się wydawali spoko. ''Isabella wzrusza ramionami. 'Isabella: '''Ja za to uważam, że Manson była mega wkurzająca, jak ona mogła tak ją potraktować? '''Nathaniel: '''Wszystko pozostanie niestety tajemnicą... Kwatera Przegranych ''Poranek. (skoro wcześniej było tak wcześnie, no to tu też...). Pierwsze wstały Clara i Mindy. 'Clara: '''Co ty robisz? '''Mindy: '''Nudzę się XD ''Wzięła kamienie i (nie wiadomo skąd) jakieś bębenki. Położyła instrument na ziemi, a kamieniami rzucała w przedmiot. Wszyscy się obudzilii. 'Mindy: '''BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! '''William (przez sen): '''Czemu? :'( ''Mindy przystawia mu się nad ucho, ten ze zdziwienia odwraca się głową do niej, a ona mu szepta coś przez ucho. 'Mindy: '''Pora wstawać :) ''Wszyscy mierzą wzrokiem Mindy. 'Mindy: '''Boże, to i tak jest Totalna Porażka, nie jakiś syf! Musimy się przyzwyczaić... '''Woody: '''W sumie masz rację, ale i tak to było żałosne. '''Mindy: '''Obiecuję poprawę... ''Wzięła bęben i nastawiła do niego ucho. '(Woody - PZ): '''Ta koleżanka jest zbyt ruchliwa. Miejmy nadzieję, że Megan nie zgotuje czegoś żałosnego, bądź co bądź zależy mi na wrażeniach z tego gównianego show. ''Tamara też wstała. 'Tamara: '''Co za wspaniałe uczucie! :D Też mieliście wrażenie, że spadł z Was podczas snu ciężar? ''Amber wstała. 'Amber: '''Hehe. A ktoś faktycznie się na mnie położył. '''Tamara: '''A doszło do... czegoś? '''Amber: '''No co ty! Najpierw kariera, potem poznanie przystojniaka! *_* ''Dakotha zaczęła sobie malować paznokcie. 'Dakotha: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że ta suka tu nie przyjdzie za minutę... '''Amber: '''Według mnie powinnaś być trochę bardziej kulturalna ;) ''Dakotha złamała paznokieć przez przypadek. 'Dakotha: '''O Boże... nieeeeeee? -.- Tak poza tym, przez ciebie złamałam sobie paznokieć, debilko. '''Dominic: '''Jakby kogokolwiek to obchodziło. ''Marszczy brwi i kładzie się dalej. 'Dakotha: '''Nic cię nie pytał o zdanie, ty potworze jeden! Złamałam paznokieć :'( '''Amber: '''Nie rozpaczaj. Paznokcie odrastają. ''Dakotha przedrzeźnia Amber. 'Nicole: '''Ja nie mogę! Próbuję zasnąć spokojnie, a taka Hollywood Plastic Girl budzi mnie i rozpacza nad tym, że sobie ogryza paznokcie! Ludzie, was już pogięło wszystkich do diazga? '''Dakotha: '''Wyluzuj... '''Nicole: '''A przedtem... ''Przedrzeźnia Dakothę. 'Nicole: 'ŁEEE! JA TAKA ŻAŁOSNA! STRACIŁAM PAZNOKCIA BO NIE MOGŁAM SIĘ ODZWYCZAIĆ, TAK KOCHAM SOBIE WKŁADAĆ OHYDNE PALUCHY DO RYJA! JAKA JA JESTEM BRZYDKA :') No proszę, tak żadna normalna laska się nie zachowuje! 'Woody: '''To co powiedziałaś też było żałosne, tak jakby co. '''Nicole: '''No sorry :( '''Woody: '''Jeśli macie zachowywać się jak dzieci, to zapraszam na podwórko. ;-; Tu odbywa się program... '''Nicole: '''Spoko. Ja mam tam zamiar dalej grać, a nie nad sobą rozpaczać. '(Nicole - PZ): 'Sama przyznam, że to co powiedziałam nie było zbyt miłe. Nienawidzę pustych lalek, które jak głupie będą rządziły innymi, w końcu kiedyś doświadczyłam to na swojej skórze. Mimo wszystko postaram się wygrać, będąc miłą, uczciwą i pracowitą dziewczyną. '''Woody: '''I dobrze, a teraz śpijmy zanim... ''Brooklyn dalej patrzyła przez okno. 'Brooklyn: '''EJ! CHYBA MEGAN Z TYM NICHOLASEM! ONI TU IDĄ! ''Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. 'Brooklyn: '''Ludzie, ja próbuję wam coś powiedzieć, nie ignorujcie mnie! '''William: '''Jak ty nic nie widzisz, więc jakim cudem możesz zobaczyć ich? -.- '''Brooklyn: '''Tu się liczy zaufanie, nie możliwość wzroku. Po prostu, sam wyjrzyj przez okno! '(William - PZ): 'Dobrze sobie radzi, nawet jak na ślepą idiotkę. -.- Do tej pory się nie dziwię, jak ona nie mogła jeszcze wylecieć. ''Dźwięk megafonu, wszyscy "zwracają" honor Brooklyn. Megan o dziwo stoi przed drzwiami zawodników. 'Megan: '''Witam moich przeuroczych zawodników! <3 Wychodzimy na powietrze, czeka nas dzisiaj dużo niespodzianek! *.* '''Dominic: '''Za słodko... ''Rzyg. 'Megan: '''Dobra szmatławcu, sam się prosiłeś... ''Wszyscy zdziwili się nowym jej "słownictwem", a ta wypruła za flaki (tego nie można nazwać ubraniem!) Dominic'a, a reszta wyszła z tej obory jakby poczuli się, gdyby wchodzili na Świętą Ziemię. W oddali obserwują cztery cienie, jeden z nich wypycha wszystkich z Domku Zwycięzców. 'Chloe: '''Trochę kultury seksisto! '''Nicholas: '''Bo co? Laba się skończyła królewny, zapraszam przed Megan... ._. '(Nicholas - PZ): 'Ten show ma być dopracowany do końca, a ja już taki zrobię! Oczywiście z nią, bo jak inaczej...? Amazonia, wszyscy przed Megan... Godzina 10:05 '''Megan: '''Witajcie perełki...! '''Dominic: '''W pracy SexMasterki XD ''Megan miała swój jeden tani chwyt, jaki upatrzyła u swojej mamy (jej rodzicielka pracowała w szkole jako wykładowczyni biologii). Wyprostowała się, tupnęła nogą i podniosła głos. 'Megan: '''JAK ŚMIESZ PRZERYWAĆ PROWADZĄCEJ DEKLU?! ''Wszyscy zamilkli. Na sali Zapanował spokój. '''Megan: ''Ad rem'', zapraszam dwóch zwycięzców poprzedniego wyzwania. Nathaniel: 'Mnie? '''Megan: '''Tak. Ciebie i Isabelle. '''Isabella: '''Tak właściwie to ''Isabellę. 'Megan: '''Okay, nie musicie mnie poprawiać... -.- Wasi zwycięzcy, to znaczy Isabella i Nathaniel (z resztą imiona średniowiecza/nowożytności...) wybiorą drużyny. I nie, nie ma wybierania nazw drużyn, mamy z moim przyjacielem dosyć ciekawe. ''Ten wziął laptop tylko, żeby powkurzać zawodników oraz wyszukać jakichś nazw w Wujku Google. 'Megan: '''Okay, poznaliśmy już nazwy, które ujawnię zaraz po wyborze. Isabella zdobyła miejsce pierwsze, dlatego możesz spośród tej 14 wybrać osoby, które chcesz widzieć w swojej drużynie! Gotowa? Who cares? Jedziemy. '''Isabella: '''Niech to będzie Chloe :) '''Nathaniel: '''Okay. Niech będzie William. Ziom wydaje się być ok. ''William podchodzi do Nathaniel'a, obaj przybijają piątkę, bo Isa z Chloe tulą się. 'Isabella: '''Hmmm, komu ufam? Wybieram Amber! '''Nathaniel: '''Chodź Dakotha. '(Dakotha - PZ): 'Pierwszy raz czuję się dowartościowana! <3 '''Isabella: '''Tamara :) '''Nathaniel: '''Francis! '''Isabella: '''Woody! '''Nathaniel: '''Wybieram Mindy ;) '''Isabella: '''Niech będzie Clara. ''Clara i Francis posmutnieli. '(Clara/Francis - PZ): '''Pierwszy raz bez niej/niego. Ech, ten sezon będzie smutny. :| Zawsze czuliśmy się razem dobrze, a teraz on/ona jest w innej drużynie... No trudno. '''Megan: '''Do wyboru macie jeszcze: Brooklyn, Dominic'a, Jacob'a, Kelsie i Nicole! '''Nathaniel: '''Spoko. Brooklyn, przyłącz się do nas. '''Isabella: '''Dominic! Ale jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz taki chamski, to niech licz na taki miły wybór. ;) '''Nathaniel: '''Kelsie! ''Stoją tylko Jacob i Nicole, ten próbuje z nią porozmawiać. 'Isabella: '''Niech będzie Jacob. '''Nathaniel: '''Nicole. Zapraszam. ''Wszyscy stanęli po jednej/drugiej stronie. 'Megan: '''To świetnie, więc drużyna Isabelli to będzie Flearmûzen, a drużyna Nathaniela to od tej chwili Tuntunak! Nie będę mówić z jakich języków... ''Oklaski. 'Woody: '''Tak ciężko przejść do rzeczy? ;) '''Megan: '''Patrz jakie życie bywa ciężkie... ''Olała go i przeszła do rzeczy. 'Megan: '''Mam dla was wspaniałą propozycję! Z racji z tego, że nie mam ochoty was mordować... ''Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się. 'Megan: '...jeszcze ^^. So zapraszam przed rzekę Rio Negro, gdzie spotka was wyzwanie! Wszyscy idą za Megan. Rzeka Rio Negro, Zadanie I 'Megan: '''Jak to dobrze, że już jesteśmy! '''Brooklyn: '''Hmmm, a tak ciężko odpuścić sobie tej "miary" przewodnika? ;-; '''Megan: '''Eeeee, powiedzmy że wasze zdanie mam tam gdzie nie sięgam i to z grubsza tyla. A teraz wymyślę zadanie tak zespołowe, że wyjdą fajne relacje między wami. WYMYŚLICIE WSPÓLNIE CIEKAWĄ GRĘ W PODCHODY! '(Woody - PZ): 'Zwiariowała?! '''Megan: '''Czekam... aż wspólnie będziecie działać i tworzyć. :) Miłego! Kto wymyśli lepszą, to cała jego drużyna poczuje wielki smak zwycięstwa w willi! No to do roboty, bo ten kto się będzie obijał ten out z gry. Skumali? ''Uczestnicy kiwają głowami na tak, niektórzy (Woody i Dakotha) ziewali, a Brooklyn i Mindy zaczęły gadać o grze, co o niej wiedzą, jak BARDZO jest "wartościowa" i tym podobne pierdoły... a Megan z Nicholas'em poszli się opalać. '(Chloe - PZ): '''Ona jest sto razy milsza niż Chris :) Tylko, żeby moja drużyna nie miała żadnych antagonistów, to wszyscy będą dobrze i uczciwie się bawić. '(William - PZ): 'U mnie w drużynie jest sporo laseczek... jeśli jeszcze nie zaczną działać, to najpierw skupię się na nich, a potem na tym lichym twórcy drużyny... Flearmûzen ''Drużyna obmyślała strategię. Pracę nadzorowała Isabella, która nie miała z tym problemów. 'Isabella: '''Jak myślicie, dziesięć misji wystarczy? '''Tamara: '''Ale nie mamy żadnych kartek... '''Isabella: '''Nie szkodzi, chyba nie będą potrzebne :) '''Jacob: '''Kto wymyśla zadania? '''Clara: '''Ty myślisz w ogóle inaczej czy co? -,- '''Isabella: '''Tylko spokojnie... :/ '(Clara - PZ): '"Tylko spokojnie..." - mówi to ta, co umyślnie rozdziela cię z najlepszym przyjacielem >:( Pożałujesz tego, a ja osobiście cię wskażę by cię wyeliminować! ''Clara obrażona rozmawiała z Dominic'iem. 'Clara: '''Chcesz zemścić się na Isabelli? '''Dominic: '''Oooo, ktoś tu knuje *u* '''Clara: '''I co z tego? To chcesz czy nie?! '''Dominic: '''Spoko. ''Clara i Dominic poza tym próbują jakoś zabrać się za wyzwanie, a Woody robi durny żart Jacob'owi. 'Woody: '''Ej, możesz powąchać ten kwiat? 3:) ''Jacob wącha kwiat, a z niego wylatują pszczoły. Jedna z nich żądli go w policzek. Krzyk sucharzysty da się słyszeć na całą Amazonię. '(Jacob - PZ): '''Przecież tylko ja umiem żartować! ''Najlepiej idzie to Amber, która nuci "Nie Powiem Jak" i ułożyła jakieś dwa zadania. 'Amber: '''Mogą być zadania muzyczne? '''Isabella: '''Tak. '''Amber: '''Mogę je powiedzieć? '''Isabella: '''Wypadałoby xD '''Amber: '''Jaka ja głupia :P ''Amber dyktuje im zadanie na głos. Tuntunak Praca idzie nieco chaotycznie, Dakotha położyła się na pieniu, Kelsie szukała Nicole, która się gdzieś zgubiła, natomiast Francis smucił się, że nie ma z nim w zespole Clary. 'Kelsie: '''Nicole! Gdzie jesteś? ''Potknęła się o pieniek drzewa i upadła, przed sobą ujrzała cień podobny do postury Nicole. Wydawało się, że ona "wisi" w powietrzu. 'Kelsie: '''AAAAAAA ;o W tej puszczy straszy! ''Cień zniknął, a przed Kelsie pojawia się Nicole. 'Nicole: '''Pomóc ci wstać? ''Podaje jej rękę, Kelsie mniej się boi. 'Nicole: '''Przepraszam. Medytowałam. '(Kelsie - PZ): 'Ona nie medytowała, ona latała! :O '''Kelsie: '''Ale ttto nie była... ''Jąkała się przerażona, a Nicole zamknęła jej usta. 'Nicole: '''Nie musisz się mnie bać! ''Kelsie i Nicole idą już, Nathaniel martwił się o nie. 'Nathaniel: '''Wszystko w porządku? :O '''William: '''Jakie kurczak wszystko w porządku?!?!! Sabotowałyście nas! '''Kelsie: '''Jak ona le... ''Nicole drugi raz zamyka buzię dziewczynie. 'Nicole: '''Po prostu chciałam znaleźć jakieś spokojnie miejsce, gdzie mam więcej weny. Przez ciebie się rozleciała -.- '(Nicole - PZ): 'No dobra, skłamałam bo domyślam się, że będzie wredny... -.- '(William - PZ): 'Chcesz się bawić w sojusze? Też tak umiem, to gra na dwie osoby. Czternastu frajerów i tak będzie po mojej stronie, więc powoli możesz się żeeeegnaaać. *____________* ''Nicole i William dalej się nieco sprzeczali. Mindy i Brooklyn zaprzyjaźniły się. 'Mindy: '''Serio? '''Brooklyn: '''Nawet nie wiem kiedy straciłam ten wzrok... rodzice powiedzieli mi, że urodziłam się najwyraźniej bez soczewek, tylko od razu miałam powieki. Zbiegiem okoliczności był fakt wysłuchania danej okolicy, a na podstawie orientacji wiem, gdzie jestem. '''Mindy: '''A gdzie jesteś? xD '''Brooklyn: '''Nad rzeką Rio Negro. Nie słyszysz jej? :D ''Mindy i Brooklyn odwróciły się. Mindy wzruszyła się na widok czystej rzeki, a druga dziewczyna nasłuchiwała się jej szumu. 'Brooklyn: '''Jest taka piękna *.* '''Mindy: '''Ludzie mnie zaskakują... (please) ''Ad rem (XDDD)... tylko Nathaniel myślał bez przerwy nad zadaniem. 'Nathaniel: '''Hmmm... Jesteście? ''Ziew Dakothy, Kenzie i Nicole wreszcie zabrały się do wyzwania, William zrobił krótką przerwę. 'Dakotha: '''Jeszcze pięć minut :) '''Nathaniel: '''Jeszcze pięć mi... CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ?! >:( RUSZ Z ŁASKI SWOJEJ TEN LENIWY TYŁEK I NAM POMÓŻ! '''William: '''Jaki groźny... '''Nathaniel: '''Kapitan musi. Twarde prawo, ale prawo. '''William: '''Weź mnie nie katuj tekstami ze średniowiecza, starożytności or łotewa.... .____. '''Nathaniel: '''Nevermind. Nie mamy pomysłów co zrobić :/ '''Dakotha: '''Jeszcze pięć minut! '''William: '''Mogłabyś skończyć, byle tam leżysz i stękasz, jakbyś czekała na cokolwiek... może to, że Eliot wyleciał to też była twoja sprawka? ;-; '''Dakotha: '''Może i moja, może i nie moja, zresztą co w ogóle cię obchodzi jakiś nędzny frajer ;D '''Tuntunak: '''SKOŃCZ!!! '(Dakotha - PZ): 'Jeszcze mi podziękują... Flearmûzen vs. Tuntunak, c.d ''Drużyny dalej obmyślały jakieś wyzwanie, słońce schowało się zza drzewa i widać było księżyc. W tej pierwszej grupie Chloe latała jak Skaarl za motylkiem jak mała dziewczynka za księżycem. ;u; W drugiej ekipie Dakotha dalej zbijała bąki, reszta odrzucała pomysły jednej, to drugiej osoby. 'Nathaniel: '''Jakieś pomysły? :/ '''Nicole: '''Zgadzam się, aby Dakotha wyleciała. Ta paniusia już działa mi na nerwy... '''William: '''A komu nie? (please) '(William - PZ): 'To oczywiste, że ta nędzna parodia tej durnej blondi, która stała się mutantką nie zawiąże już z nikim sojuszu. Brooklyn - wydaje się zbyt słaba, a Kelsie i Nicole... nad tym muszę pomyśleć o co tym babiskom chodzi. '''Nicole: '''Morda tam William. Mam nadzieję, że oni lub tam jakaś "Primadonna" wskaże kto wyleci. Chociaż w sumie to boję się każdej możliwej osoby. Oglądałam Survivora i I Love Money - przeciwnicy umyślnie wywalali najlepszych. '''Mindy: '''Tych, którzy działali na nerwy też. :') Więc proponuję się nie trząść i może jakoś wygrać. Ja z Brooklyn coś wymyślimy, a wy możecie... odpocząć? '''William: '''Tylko, że my chcemy być w willi... ''Mindy wzruszyła ramionami. 'Mindy: '''A wiesz, ile to my chcemy? -,- '(Nathaniel - PZ): 'Mindy jest OK, dba o naszą drużynę :) '(Mindy - PZ): 'Wiadomo, że mi zależy na zespole, jedno niepowodzenie i zacznie się efekt motyla. ---- ''Drużyna wymyśliła wiele zadań, a Tamara zdobyła jakąś kartkę i długopis. 'Isabella: '''Wow, przygotowałaś się :P '''Tamara: '''Zawsze jestem na coś przygotowana. ''Wyjęła owoc (gruszka, niech to będzie gruszka) i zaczęła jeść. 'Tamara: '''No to co, ile planów? '''Woody: '''Damy sobie radę. :) Nie bój żaby! '(Woody - PZ): 'Jak to dobrze, że ktoś myśli za mnie! ''Tamara i Isabella piszą rzeczy na plan, Clara obserwuje całą drużynę przeciwną. 'Clara: '''Mam nadzieję, że wygracie :) '(Isabella - PZ): 'Nie chciałabym przegrać, ciężko byłoby mi kogoś wywalić... ''Po chwili jakieś 15-20 fajnych zadanek trafiło na kartkę papieru. Wszyscy się przygotowali i mogli już biec do Megan i Nicholas'a. Puszcza Amazońska, Wyniki Zadania Nietoperze i Wróble są już przy Megan i Nicholasie. Ci odpoczęli zadowoleni i czekają, jak uczestnicy przedstawią wyzwanie. 'Megan: '''Nietoperki...? ''Nikt się nie odzywał. 'Megan: '''Pierwsza grupa, jaką wytypowałam...? ''Tuntunak podchodzi pod Megan, Nicholas włącza zraszacz. 'Brooklyn: '''Co jest >:( '''Megan: '''Zapraszam grupę Isabelli! Tak ciężko to skumać? ''Grupa Isabelli przychodzi do Megan. 'Megan: '''Nooo, co tam macie? ''Chloe podaje papier prowadzącej, ta z zastanowieniem czyta zadania i drogę. '''Chloe: '''A taka oryginalność, że z tej trasy znów pod rzekę Rio Negro :) '''Megan: '''I bardzo dobrze! Oceniamy? ''Megan - 10/10'' ''Nicholas - 8/10'' ''Razem - 18/20'' 'Megan: 'Świetnie, macie 90%, czyli 5-! :D Flearmuzen cieszy się, Tuntunak czeka dalej z niecierpliwością, co wykombinowały Mindy i Brooklyn. 'Megan: '''Drużyno przeciwna? ''Mindy i Brooklyn zaczynają dyktować zadania, Nicholas się nudzi, Dakotha strzela facepalm'a. '(William - PZ): '''MAM JEJ SERDECZNIE DOSYĆ!!! JAK JEJ NIE WYWALĄ TO ZABIJĘ OSOBĘ, KTÓRA WYZNACZYŁA KOGOŚ INNEGO ZAMIAST TEJ ŻMII! >:( '''Mindy: '''Pierwsze zadanie polega na wypiciu Nestea! :D '''Brooklyn: '''Zabawa dmuchawą przez pięć minut, a jedna osoba ma zrobić wideo. '''Mindy: '''Wysmarowanie buzi osoby, którą się kocha - tapenadą. Wszystko nagrane! <3 '''Brooklyn: '''Wytrzyjcie swoimi spodniami brudny autokar! '''Mindy: '''Zdjęcie majtek i kręcenie nimi w miejscu publicznym... (please) '''Brooklyn: '''Zerwanie pokrzywy lub zaśpiewanie Justina Biebera - Baby na cały regulator! '''Mindy: '''Nic! :DDDDD '''Brooklyn: '''Wysmarowanie swojej twarzy ketchupem i ogórkami...? Lub zaśpiewanie: "Jestem bułką!" ''I nagle gdzieś leci taka piosenka... thumb|center|670 px 'Mindy: '''WYPICIE ROZPUSZCZA...! :DDDDDDDDDD '''Megan: '''STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! >:( Wystarczyło mi to zadanie z Justinem Pheoberem, ale teraz to już... ''Zamknęła buzię Mindy, a ta polizała jej rękę. Potem wzięła wodę i zaczęła wrzeszczeć na całe gardło. '''Mindy: '''WYPICIE ROZPUSZCZALNIKA, W KTÓRYM TAK NA PRAWDĘ BĘDZIE PEPSI! ŁOOOOOOO! <333 '''Megan: '''Boże, weź się zamknij...! ''Megan - 6/10'' ''Nicholas - 10/10'' ''Razem - 16/20'' 'Megan: '''Okazało się, że Flearmûzen wygrywa wyzwanie! :D Stosunkiem 18-16! '''Flearmûzen: '''Tak, tak, TAAAAAAK! <3 ''Wszyscy skaczą ze szczęścia, Nicholas przynosi im ice tea do picia. 'Megan: '''A teraz najciekawsze... głosowanie! '''Isabella: '''Ale mówiłaś, że zwycięzca będzie wyeliminować. Ciężko będzie go wybrać. '''Megan: '''To się nazywa twoje słuchanie ze zrozumieniem. Ad rem! Głosują zwycięzcy na Królewicza/Królewnę, czyli na osobę, która jego zdaniem powinna wytypować z zagrożonej 3 osobę, która ma wylecieć! A przegrani, to jest Tuntunak, wybiorą te 3 osoby. :) '(William - PZ): 'Haha, pa Dakotha! <3 :D ''Głosowania: Amber: '''Isabella! Chloe: Isabella! Clara: Dominic! Dominic: Woody! Isabella: Chloe! Jacob: Woody! Tamara: Woody! Woody: Woody! ---- Nathaniel (Kapitan) prowadzi ceremonię. Nathaniel: '''Z racji z tego, że nie ma pewnych Płatników czy czegokolwiek to ja będę prowadzić tę ceremonię. Zaczynamy! Kto za Brooklyn? '''2 głosy: Dakotha i Francis Kto za Dakothę? 6 głosów: Brooklyn, Francis, Kelsie, Mindy, Nicole i William Kto za Francisem? 1 głos: Dakotha Kto za Kelsie? 0 głosów Kto za Mindy? 4 głosy: Dakotha, Francis, Nathaniel i Nicole Kto za Nathaniel'em? (mną) 2 głosy: Dakotha i William Kto za Nicole? 2 głosy: Brooklyn i Dakotha Kto za William'em? 3 głosy: Dakotha, Mindy i Nathaniel ---- Megan: 'Wszystko jasne! To Woody prowadzi ceremonię! :D I wywali jedną z trzech osób: są to... Dakotha! '(Woody - PZ): 'Dakotha ostatnio wywaliła Eliota, więc nie mogę jej chyba zostawić ;) '''Megan: '''Oraz Mindy i William! '''Mindy: '''Yay! Dostałam Nobla! :D ''Facepalmy. 'Megan: '''Czas na końcową część ceremonii ^^ Ceremonia ''Woody zadowolony patrzy na przegranych zawodników: Mindy, Dakothę i William'a. Sam zadowolony "wachluje" się zdjęciami przegranych. '(Dakotha - PZ): '''Drugi raz na ceremonii, uda mi się to przertwać, wystarczy pogrążyć tylko tę idiotkę Mindy c: ''Woody patrzy szczególnie na Dakothę i wzrusza ramionami. 'Megan: '''No więc...? '''Woody: '''Podjąłem decyzję. Miejmy to już za sobą - William zostaje na 100% ;) '''William: '''Tak! >:) '(William - PZ): 'Mindy mnie wkurzyła dzisiaj, mogła sobie odpuścić ten głos, to bym ją jeszcze chętnie oszczędził. ;) Jeśli jeszcze raz przegramy to ona się nie zdziwi, że będzie musiała stąd odlecieć. Albo nawet teraz. ''Mindy i Dakotha podchodzą bliżej do Woody'ego. Obie widać, że są zestresowane. 'Woody: '''Odpowiedzcie jak tu trafiłyście. '''Mindy: '''No więc tylko ja i Brooklyn wpadłyśmy szczerze na jakiś pomysł, a ta miała to w dupie -.- '''Dakotha: '''Jaka agresywna... ''Mindy westchnęła. 'Mindy: '''Kiedy pracowałyśmy, chciałam razem z Brooklyn wygrać to wyzwanie. Niestety nie udało się, a ja trafiłam teraz na ceremonię i mogę wylecieć. Ta świnia już pogrążyła jedną osobę, może i jest leniwa, debilna, ale może być groźna pod względem spiskowania z innymi. Chyba zna... '''Woody: '''Nie ględź tak! >:( To mnie wpienia, jak ktoś tak marudzi i maru... ''Świerszcz. Po chwili taki mały akompaniament szoku. 'Woody: '...bo zostajesz. Dakotho, wypieprzaj ;) 'Dakotha: '''Boże, jesteście siebie wszyscy warci. A ja myślałam, że ty jesteś jaki inny Drewno. Mam nadzieję, że was wywalą deb... (spostrzegła się, że jest już odpalona rakieta) IIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ''Megan wybuchnęła śmiechem. '''Megan: '''A to już mnie szczerze nie obchodzi w którym scenariuszu to było napisane. ;) Dakotha i Eliot są już na wylocie, a piętnastka jeszcze bije się zażarcie o haj$! Kto wyleci z tego okręgu walczących następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival II! '''NO NAPISAŁAM. :) MUSZĘ CAPS LOCKIEM, PONIEWAŻ MAM KRÓTKĄ INFORMACJĘ. OTÓŻ ROZWALIŁ MI SIĘ LAPTOP I PĘKŁA OBUDOWA ( * ), A TERAZ PRZECHODZĘ WIELKI KRYZYS ŻYCIOWY (PRYWATNE SPRAWY... komuna...) I W OGÓLE. CO DO DŁUGOŚCI ODCINKA, POSTARAŁAM SIĘ TROCHĘ GO STREŚCIĆ, BY NIE ZAJMOWAŁO MI PISANIE DUŻO CZASU. POMIMO WIELKIEJ BLOKADY OD DŁUŻSZEGO CZASU WRESZCIE COŚ NAPISAŁAM! <3 JEŚLI SIĘ KOMUŚ TO NIE PODOBA, MAM DLA NIEGO ŚWIETNĄ PROPOZYCJĘ: PO CO MARNUJE TU CZAS? PRZECIEŻ MOŻNA ZAWSZE ODROBIĆ LEKCJE, POUCZYĆ SIĘ CZEGOŚ, NIKOGO NIE ZMUSZAM DO CZYTANIA! Elooooo. ~Skaarl. Ciekawostki *Z łacińskiego ad rem oznacza "do rzeczy". **Jak widzicie Skaarl uczy, bawi, wychowuje! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival